1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates generally to image reading apparatuses, image reading systems, and medium conveying devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image reading apparatus may include a body. A first inlet port, a first ejection port, a second inlet port, a second ejection port, and a conveyance path may be formed in the body. A first medium may be introduced into the first inlet port. The first medium may be ejected from the first ejection port. A second medium having a smaller width than that of the first medium may be introduced into the second inlet port. The second medium may be ejected from the second ejection port.
Such an image reading apparatus may include, in the body, a display device on which an image is displayed. Installation conditions of the body may be desirably changed in an operation such as, for example, insertion of a first medium into a first inlet port, ejection of the first medium from a first ejection port, insertion of a second medium into a second inlet port, and ejection of the second medium from a second ejection port. Therefore, for a certain installation condition that is suitable for carrying out a certain option, the image may be displayed in a direction that corresponds to a direction in which a user is viewing the image. However, when the installation condition is changed to be suitable for carrying out another option, the direction that the image is displayed on the display device may no longer correspond to a new direction in which the user is viewing the image, which may make it difficult for the user to view the image that is displayed on the display device.